Hellnight Emulation Redefined
by GripeOut
Summary: After finding a emulated version of the game Hellnight, me and my friend are sucked into the game. With a mad cult, some strange people and that monster after us, can we survive? Rated M
1. The Beginning of this Hellnight

Hellnight - Emulation Redefined

After finding a emulated version of the game HellNight, me and my friend are sucked into the game. With a mad cult, some strange people and that monster after us, can we survive?

About

Hellnight (or Dark Messiah) is a survival horror game unlike any other. You can't fight back against the only enemy in the game, a monster...like...white....thing after you. And it runs pretty fast. Please, please, if you want more information about the game, watch MikeNnumeonic's Lets Play of it. It's a amazing game though, if you can find a copy

So enough of that, time for the story!!!

Chapter 1

Emulating

"Oh...crap"

It had been a cold January night in very cold Scotland. Me and my friend had been trapped indoors, and as such, had been looking online for something to do. Of course, the internet isn't much fun when you do the searching, only when you hear about stuff is the internet fun. Then we'd found something. A download for HellNight. A obscure japanese horror game created. We had seen the Lets Play of it, and we knew what to expect. Crazy cults, strange aliens, and that monster. I didn't know how i'd cope when I'd be in control of the character, but the fear that had gone into me when watching the video had told the story. I wanted to play this game

"You ready?" I asked my friend, John. He was around the same size as me, bearded, with long hair, due to his love of Bullet For My Valentine, and was wearing a AC-DC top, with jeans

"Why not, there's nothing to do anyway"

I fired up my emulator on my PC, and got the game ready. The intro started to play, in all of it's rendered glory

"This game looks really stupid, I mean, you can't fight?" John muttured

"Look, that's because all you play is Resident Evil 5, and that my friend, is NOT horror" I told him

"I suppose that this isn't my sort of thing. I've always liked quick, action packed games, not these sort" John said, watching the main screen come up. I pressed start, and it came up with new game. I pressed it. All of a sudden, a huge burst of light hit both of us. John must have jumped on me, because I felt a huge weight hit me, then nothing...

I started to wake up, feeling groggy. It wasn't everyday that a sudden blinding light K.O's you. I slowly pulled myself up off of the plastic floor onto my...

_"Wait, plastic floor? I dont have a plastic floor in my bedroom!"_

I looked around. Whatever had happened was a mess. It looked like I was in a train, and the train had derailed. Broken glass was scattered across the floor, and chairs had buckled under pressure.

_"This is not good. First off, we start playing Hellnight, then a blinding light, then a wrecked train?"_

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!"

Someone had screamed in front of me. A young woman, who looked around 18 to 20, was standing in front of me. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, with the blue blazer, the black mini-dress and the white top

"Im sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...I was just..." She started to stammer

"No problem, what the hell's going on?" I asked her, calming her down

"I don't know, I was just relaxing after my school essays, and then the train crashed...I'm scared..." She started to whimper

"Well maybe we should..." I started, but was stopped. I heard a loud bang, followed by very heavy breathing...

"Sounds like Darth Vader with asthma..." I said, trying to make a joke of the situation. It didn't work. The girl was still cowering behind me, scared. I strained through the glass to see what was happening. I saw one man sprinting for all his worth, at the door, with someone else behind him in hot pursuit. The person who was in pursuit was a lot quicker than him, and slammed him into the door. A huge blood spurt hit the door

"Oh...my god..." I was completely shocked. What the hell was going on? The door suddenly buckled, a hinge flying off. Whoever was behind this door was either inhumanely strong, or was using some sort of battering ram. Then, the second punch sent the door flying.

"ARRRRRRRGH!!!" The girl screamed. I took one quick glimpse. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. And it was doing a stupid speed. We both jumped from the train and belted it like a bat out of hell down the tracks

"What the...hell...was that thing?" She asked me

"I dont know...just keep running....I can hear it..." I didn't want to find out what would happen if it caught up with us. Another blinding light then hit us

"DONT MOVE!!!" Someone, armed with a assault rifle (A FN-2000?) was aiming at us, along with 5 others. They looked all like SWAT officers

"Look, guys, someone's trying to kill us!" I started to argue

"Put your hands up and get on your knees!" He ordered. The heavy breathing suddenly hit me like a punch. That's when I looked back. And I wished I hadn't

The...thing that had been chasing us was now bearing down on the team. It was pure white, with claws that looked as if they could tear a tank apart. The clothing that it had been wearing was now torn, with only remains of what looked like a lab uniform. That's when it hit me

The uniform the girl was wearing was a japanese uniform

The girl's name was Naomi

Amazingly, i'd been sucked into Hellnight. As the main character.


	2. The Sewers

Hellnight - Emulation Redefined

Chapter 2

The sewers

Me and Naomi just kept running non-stop away from the carnage, the monster. We eventually found a door, and just threw ourselves into it. Naomi suddenly found the lock, and jammed it just in time to hear banging

"Well this sucks major balls!" I cursed, slamming my hand into the machinery next to me. Something fell out.

"Hey, it's a compass, not bad going..." I said, thinking my luck had improved

"What are you doing!" Naomi yelled out to me "We need to escape!"

"Oh, right..." I replied, feeling rather silly. I grabbed a crowbar lying next to a small hatch, and placed it between the lock and the hook that opened the hatch. I then jumped onto the crowbar. The crowbar shot through the lock, and the hatch swung down, revealing a set of stairs

"Guess we gotta go down then..."

"Come on! If we hang around here any longer, it's going to go through that door!" Naomi shouted again. Nodding, we both walked down the stairs, and opened the door below. We were now in a large, underground area, that looked like a sewer. And smelt like one

"Man this place stinks!" I said, making a fake waft to try and get Naomi to giggle.

"Tell me about it...oh wait, my name's Naomi. I was going to see some friends, when...when..." She started to cry, tears streaming down her eyes

"Hey...Naomi...you need to stay strong. Right now, that...thing is above us, and you saw what happened to those people. Ok?" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at me

"Okay...what's your name?" She replied.

"My name's Joe, Im...a tourist in Tokyo"  
"Bet you wished you had stayed at home..." Naomi said. We then started to make our way through the sewers

_"Now, if I remember the Lets Play correctly, the monster jumps out at us in these sewers..." _I remembered with horror. This was going to be, literally, one hell of a night. We reached the point where the monster was supposed to appear. That's when Naomi sudddenly squashed my hand

"Wait! WE GOT TO GO!!! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!!" Naomi was now screaming and pointing, and I didn't need half a brain cell to tell me what had suddenly made the water we were in suddenly splash onto the back of my head.

"GO! NOW!!!" Me and Naomi took off at full speed, hearing the heavy breathing of the monster behind us. Luckily, when I decided to throw away all my knowledge of horror films and games, and looked behind me, the monster was further behind us than I thought, and we were getting away. That didn't stop me from still belting it through the sewers. Eventually, after we were SURE we'd lost it, we started to slow down

"Damn, I hate to think of how fast it is when it evolves..." I panted, out of breath

"Evolves?" Naomi asked me, a look of concern on her face. I suddenly realised, they didn't know that I knew the entire game. I almost gave the game away. I knew we had to go through, literally, hell and back to escape this nightmare.

"Oh...well, It looked pretty different from when I last saw it" I suddenly told her, thinking fast

"I suppose your right Joe" Naomi said, looking strangely calm

_"She's calm? I'm panicking, I'm less fitter than the main character, but I suppose that the person playing is meant to be the main character though"_ I thought, carrying on

After around 15 minutes of sorting out problems with the sewer, which was a loose electrical cable, we both found the door which lead to what I knew, as the Mesh. One problem. The monster was around the corner, and we'd both seen him walking away from us. Luckily, Naomi didn't scream out in terror, and we had to think

"I'll distract him, you sneak on ahead Naomi" I told her. Maybe if I died, my soul would be shot out of the game, and i'd be back in my bedroom. No. That wouldn't work. I'd be just walking into an early grave, and I knew I couldn't stare down the monster, going full pelt at me, with those claws. No way

"I can't do that Joe...Look, I have an idea, maybe if we BOTH distract him, and we seperate, we can both overtake him!" She suggested. That sounded a little better, but who would be the unlucky victim?

"...why not? We're not gonna get past him any other way" I told her, grabbing a stone from the floor

"HEY MAUREEN!!!" I yelled out loud, throwing the stone. It simply bounced off his head and he just turned around and stood still. Then, without warning, he was off. Naomi was already running. I started to back off, but then, I tripped over the electricity cable that had been disabled. I was, in a word, screwed

"SHIIIIIT!!!" I yelled out loud. Literally, in the game, he had basically caught up to me, and was getting ready to swipe. That's when I acted, rolling backwards through the water, and swinging the cable at him. He became entangled, screeching as he swiped at the air. I then took off, running what I knew as a shortcut past him, and finding the door that lead to the Mesh. I slammed the door behind me. I was now in a room that had collapsed, with no way forward. However, there was a small hole in the rubble, that looked promising

"Naomi..." I realised that i'd lost her.

_"Well, I gotta make the most of what I've got, and get through this. No matter what" _I thought. I shimmied through, and landed hard on the floor on the opposite side. I was about to pull myself up when a hand suddenly appeared next to mine

"Welcome to The Mesh"

_So...Hellnight has offically started! Where's Naomi? What happened to John? And who is the mysterious person that offered a hand?(Well, you'll know if you've played it through)_

_For now, I have exams so im going to try and break them, so a update may not be for a while, although, there may be one sooner than you think..._

_Teacher: YOU CANT BREAK THOSE EXAMS_

_Me: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!_

_So for now, have a good day, but don't have a hell night! (See what I did there?)_


	3. Welcome to The Mesh

Hellnight Emulation Redefined

_NOTE!!! Thought speech is in italics. Just remembered to put that in hehe_

Chapter 3

The Mesh

It was Razzo. I recognised his dark hood, and the strange feeling he brung with him that made you think that you were respected, but at the same time, demanded you gave him respect

"Thanks..."

"You look a little tired, are you ok?" Razzo enquired. _"Sly bastard" _I thought to myself. He knew EXACTLY what was going on, and yet, he was asking me if I was ok? Nuts...

"I've been better. A lot better" I replied

"Why not stay here for a while? The place is away from everything, and it's safe down here" Razzo suggested

_"Oh great, if this is safe, I hate to think of what's below this damn place..."_

"Sorry, but I really, really, REALLY need to get back. NOW"

"Oh...ok. Well, I know of an elevator that's nearby...maybe you could use that!" Razzo smiled. I almost in response, punched him in the face

"Ok...well, I best be off..."

"Good luck!" Razzo actually waved to me

_"Gotta remind myself when I next see him to break his nose in front of the monster..."_

I started to walk down the main corridoor, when suddenly I heard a loud explosion rock the complex. In response to that, I heard a lot of slams of emergency doors hit the ground. Now I knew that the monster was in the Mesh with me. A hand grabbed me

"ARRRRGH!!!"

"Joe?" It was Naomi. A little tired out, but OK at least "Oh my god, im so sorry! I followed you into here and just got through the doors when they locked behind me!"

"No problem. Where's our good friend?"

"Dunno, I think we lost him..." Naomi smiled at the thought _"Oh woman, this gets worse..."_

We proceeded down to the end of the corridoor, where there was a huge door. We opened it to a flurry of activity. People walking around, talking to each other. We split up, Naomi asking for exits, me asking about John...

"Have you seen a male, around 18, large beard, AC-DC top?" I asked a bald man, wearing a large red cape. This was Leno, someone who I would get to know very well while adventuring through the Mesh

"No, sorry, but If I find him, Ill let you know..." He replied

I left the room with Naomi, she was looking very annoyed

"Stupid people don't even want us to leave!" Naomi was now ranting, as we carried on searching the Mesh. I wanted to keep her quiet, because I knew somewhere, he would be lurking, waiting for a good opportunity...

"And the way they..." Naomi stopped. She now looked fearful. "Joe, he's right around that corner. Right there. Don't go past that crossroads..."

"How do you know where he is?" I whispered. I wanted to test her, try and see if she'd use her psychic abilities that she had

"I just have a hunch. A bad one" She simply replied. Trouble was, I knew that we had to get into that room. No, I had a very good feeling about the hospital room...

"Look, Naomi. Im going to check. If he's around that corner, ill pull you and we start running. Ok?"

"Well...if you think it will work, then..." Naomi was bricking it now. She knew something bad was going to happen, but I knew that he really was designed to be around the entrance. I found a small mirror in Naomi's pocket, and used it to look around the corner. He WAS there. I signalled by using a neck chop motion, and pointed at the wall. She nodded, and got ready to run

"DARTH VADER BREATHING FOR THE WIN!!!" I yelled at the top of my voice, now in a full sprint. And my god, it was a good thing I did that. The moment the word Vader left my mouth, he collided into the wall and was off in full pursuit, now faster, and more powerfuller. I ran around the corridoors that were in a large loop, eventually hearing the breathing get further and further away. He'd left. And yet again, i'd lost Naomi. Balls

_"Please let something good be here..." _I thought, opening the door. The hospital room was full of x-rays, some looking very familiar...

_"I guess now i'm in the game, I can look at stuff more carefully now, and see things for myself..." _I started to put the papers away, when I heard a loud breathing noise. I span around, falling onto my back. _"How the hell can the monster get into rooms? He shouldn't be able to..."_ Someone came out of the darkness. Impossibly, it was John

"Joe! What's going on? I heard loud breathing, and then a yell, then I heard loads of crashing and sprinting..."

"You know Hellnight? We're in it. Oh yeah, I lost Naomi out there." I told John

"Who's Naomi?"  
"The psychic teenager who saved my ass twice already"

"Right...so...we got to go out there?" John looked quite worried. I was too

"Ok then, he shouldn't be out there..." I opened the door to find something staring me down THROUGH the door. It wasn't Naomi

It was the monster

"SHUT THE DOOR!!!" John yelled. I pushed the door as hard as I possibly could, but he was stopping me from shutting it. "OH COME ON!!!" John held it tight, and I stood back and started to kick the door onto his clawed hand, desperate to make him lose his grip. A loud screech deafened us, and then, just as things couldn't get worse, John slipped. The monster slammed the door open, knocking me and John to the floor. It was over. The only escape was where the monster was standing. I was going to die, and i'd not even made it past the first area of the Mesh...

"John...before I get completely wasted by this thing, you're my best mate you know that?" I told him quickly, never letting my eyes move away from the monster.

"Same here mate..." The monster went to swing. I closed my eyes...and heard a frying pan hit something? I opened my eyes, and saw the monster, staring at whoever had hit it. Again, it wasn't Naomi. A young man, in a business suit, was armed, with a frying pan, staring at the monster. He suddenly raised his hands and jumped up and down.

"OVER HERE!!! GET ME!!!" He yelled. The monster decided to leave us, and pursue this new threat. We were safe...

"John...remind me next time we go into a room with the monster on our trail that this isn't a game. We need to stop thinking about how the game works and concentrate on real-life tactics" I said, adrenaline pulsing through me. I would never forget that stare in a hurry. How my life almost ended in a single swipe...

_So, John's been found! And we've had a little fight sequence with the monster. Of course, i'll be changing a few things in Hellnight, but keeping generally most of it the same._

_Here's the questions! Who's the businessman? Where has Naomi got to AGAIN? And will I punch Razzo because of his smugness? All will be answered, but not yet!!!_

_Remember, have a good day, but don't have a hell of a night!_


End file.
